


Hotel Bathrooms

by JAYJEN11



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 19:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAYJEN11/pseuds/JAYJEN11
Summary: Bathroom doors and shower curtains in cheap ass hotels as the boys grew up





	Hotel Bathrooms

**Author's Note:**

> One Shot  
Just getting reacquainted with this whole writing thing :)  
Not really well written but now I have written it it's out there in the world to share.

When they were little the open bathroom door as they showered was just a safety assurance. Dean had to make sure Sammy didn't slip over or hurt himself and Sam had to be able to see Dean and Dean hear Sam to know he was safe when he was out of sight.

  
  


When they were kids the bathroom door was always just open, no reason, just was; even got to the point where John left it open. No thought went into open or closed it just was.

  
  


As they got older yeah the door closed, John talked to them about boundaries and privacy and Dean and then Sam hit puberty; so them and their dicks needed some time alone, especially since they were all sharing one hotel room.

  
  


Then Sam left and there was just Dean and John and the bathroom door was only one of the many walls between the two of them as they stoically worked their way across the country hunting evil; it had only been after Sam had left that they realised how much life and humanity he brought into a now silent and uncomfortable room.

  
  


When Sam came back to Dean, destroyed by the death of his near fiance, Dean kept the door of the bathroom open so his little brother didn't feel any more abandoned or alone. Sam used to close it when he showered but it never once occurred to Dean to block his little brother out in his time of need.

  
  


As they relearned hunting and living together and as Dean accepted Sam was a grown ass man who could take care of himself the bathroom door closed again. They were grown men, back to sharing a motel room, they needed space and time alone when they couldn't find company, someone to scratch the itch.

  
  


After Mystery Spot not only did the bathroom door need to be open but it took Dean a month to convince Sam to let him at least close the shower curtain and even longer to convince him he didn't need to come into the bathroom and sit on the bench or the toilet while he showered.

Months of coercion finally got the whole story out of his little brother. Sam explained that he, Dean, had been dead, and that Sam had to witness all those deaths personally, hundreds of them. He had then been living alone, hunting alone, for months, and tears poured down his face with the pain and suffering he had gone through. Dean felt anger and frustration at not being able to take that pain away, there was nothing he could do to remove the hurt Sam felt during that time but he swore if he ever saw the Trickster again he would rip his lungs out. In the interim he would give Sam what he needed and keep the door open, letting Sam hear his off key “Travelling Band” karaoke.

  
  


Now it was a number of years later. Sam was exhausted and covered in blood and scuffed into the bathroom; he pushed the door but it didn't fully close. Too tired to even realise, and even if he had he wouldn't have cared; he stripped out of his ruined clothes and threw them into the corner of the room before climbing into the hot water and pulling the shower curtain across.

  
  


In pain and aching himself, eyes half closed and dosing while he listened to the water running and waited for Sam to come out, Dean flashed back through all the showers they had been in. Showers with mould on the floor; showers with fantastic water pressure and others with no water pressure at all. There were showers with nothing to stop the water splashing onto the bathroom floor and there were showers that had glass sliding doors; but Dean had to admit, in his soul, his favourite were the shower curtains that were light and seemed to suck into the cubicle as the heated air inhaled them. He couldn't explain it; he was sure Sammy would be able to give a scientific explanation; but as he lay on his bed with his eyes half closed idly watching the light curtain mold and stick to the outline of his little brother's gorgeous and well defined body; hiding but not really hiding, the outline, contours and silhouette of the firm muscles; he wondered how a cheap ass manufacturer could even skimp on the production of a plastic shower curtains.

He watched Sam's body twist and turn, bend and flex; all defined by the light curtain that had plastered to his body as if partnering him in a dance of seduction.

“All yours” Sam called as he climbed out of the stall.

Dean pulled off his shirt and walked into the bathroom as Sam walked out, closing the door behind him.

  
  



End file.
